The Lonely
by djpes
Summary: What happens Lenny starts to get ignored by his sister and bullied by the other pupils at Waterloo road
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic for Waterloo road i love the show hope you like it please review **

* * *

Lenny woke up to the sound of Maggie yelling for the students at lived in the house to get up Lenny quickly got out of bed and started to pull his school uniform on he look over to see at Lisa was still asleep so he walk over to Lisa bed and shake her "Lisa wake up were going to be late"said Lenny

"Lenny go way"said Lisa as she rolled over so she wasn't facing him Lenny just rolled his eyes

"Fine"said Lenny as he walk out of the room and downstairs in to dinning room where all the tables were all the other people were getting breakfast Lenny sat down at a table by himself it had only been two weeks since him and his sister had moved on to the house and he hadn't talk to anyone apart from Lisa so he just sat there quietly for couple of minutes Lisa came in to the room texting Shaznay on the phone so she just ignored him

"Time to go or you all be late"said Maggie as she waved dish towel round to get them moving

"Clam down Miss B were going"said Rhiannon as she got up with Kevin "But were not going with those tramps"she added with a disgusted look on her face

"Oh don't call me tramp you idiot"said Lisa sending a death glare at Rhiannon

"Pack it in you two"said Maggie giving the girls a don't you dare look

"Fine"Both girls said in Union Lisa quickly stormed out of the door Lenny quickly got up and gave Maggie a small smile as he quickly ran after her he caught up to her just a wee bit down the street

"Lisa wait up"said Lenny finally catching up to her

"Piss off Lenny"said Lisa not even looking looking at him Lenny stopped he was little shocked Lisa never act at way towards him

"Bu"said Lenny who cut of by Lisa

"God Lenny go get your own friends and stop hanging around me all the time"said Lisa as she left a shocked Lenny behind her Lenny stayed like at for couple of minutes

_"She right am losers"_thought Lenny as he walk up towards the school when he got there he saw kacey standing at the steps of the front door with her friends he deiced to try and avoid her since she was kind of pissed at him because his brother ruined Tom memorial football game so he deiced to go try and go unnoticed by her he quickly moved up the steps luckily Kacey was to caught up in a conversation with Harley he was grateful for at he quickly made his way to Miss spark class he took a seat at the front since Lisa was sit with Shaznay and her other friends

"Ok everyone get out your books today we will be learning about how different chemicals reacted to different stuff like copper "said Miss Spark as she started to explain what would happened if they put chemicals on the coppers Lenny got board and started to draw on his book and let his mind wonder he was brought of thoughts by Miss spark slamming a book in front of him "Lenny what was i just saying"said Miss Spark with a glare

"Errr"said Lenny trying to think of something to say that would make it look like he was paying attention but couldn't think of anything

"I thought so pay attention Lenny"said Miss Spark with a smug smile Lenny just nodded and tried to focus on what Miss spark was saying the rest of the class want by pretty fast as the bell rang for the end of class Lenny made his way down the out of the class room and down the hall were he was tripped up by Darren

"Hey"said Lenny as he pushed himself of the ground

"No reason just felt like any way what are you going to do go cry to your sister"said Darren which made his friends laugh Lenny just rolled his eyes and walk a way towards french class

_"Today going well so far_"thought Lenny sarcastically as he entered his french class


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review **

* * *

Lenny walked in to the house exhausted from school the morning had been had been awful but what had happened after school was even worse

_**Flashback**_

**Lenny was walking away from the school when he felt someone grab his shoulder he turned around to face Darren and his friends "Hi Lenny"said Darren with a smirk as he pushed Lenny to the ground which made is two friends laugh**

**"Darren am not in the mood today"said Lenny not wanting to have to put up with him**

**"Don't talk to me like at you freak"said Darren kicking Lenny in the stomach which made Lenny curl up in to a small ball as Darren and his friends kick and punch his body in tell they got board and left him alone Lenny stayed there for couple minutes as he sat up he felt the pain shoot throw his body but he ignore and pushed the himself off the ground and headed home  
**

**_End of Flashback _  
**

Lenny shook his head to get rid of the memory at had just happened minutes ago as he slowly walk up the stairs he was glad no one was in Maggie was helping out at the school cafe and everyone else was out with there friends or something Lenny finally made it to the top of the stairs and head to the bathroom he made sure to lock the door just in cause someone come home

"Better have look"thought Lenny as he faced the mirror and lifted hie shirt to see what damage had been done his body was covered in horrible purple bruise and a few cuts Lenny moved his free hand to touch one of the bruise but whined in pain as he felt the bruise he just stared at himself in tell he heard the front door shut

"Hello anyone home"shouted Maggie Lenny slowly drop his shirt to hid his bruised body and made his way down the stairs were she found Maggie hanging up her coat "O Hi Pet i thought i was the only one in"said Maggie

"Hey"said Lenny with a smile as he tried hid his pain

"Why don't you go and hang out in your room while the other are away"said Maggie with smile Lenny just nodded and want up the stairs and in to his and Lisa room where he lay on the bed on his back so he wouldn't hurt his bruise he reached over to a night stand next to his bed and pulled out a note pad and started to write to in he sometimes did this when he was upset he sent the next couple of hours later he still didn't feel any better he heard a knock on the door he got up to open it to see Kevin

"Hey Lenny Maggie says at Dinner ready"said Kevin

"Am not really hunger"said Lenny not looking Kevin in the eye

"You sure?"asked Kevin a little worried for the younger boy

"Yeah am sure i get something later"said Lenny faking a smile

"Ok but make sure you do"said Kevin as he left the room Lenny just lied on his bed get lost in his thoughts a hour later he heard the bedroom door open he quickly pretended to be a asleep he didn't want to face his sister after what happened the morning he could tell at Lisa was on the phone

"Hmm just my annoying brother in the room but he asleep"said Lisa there was pause as Lisa waited for the person on the end of the phone to finish "yeah he such a freak"said Lisa there was pause again "Yeah I cant wait in tell am old enough to move away from him"said Lisa as she walked out of the room

"My own sister hate me"Thought Lenny as tears slid down his face he cried in tell he fell asleep next time he opened his eyes he was in Waterloo road school "What the hell"said Lenny as he walked down the dark creepy hallway in tell he got to the end of the hallway were there was four class room doors all the doors opened to revel Lisa Darren Rhiannon and Kacey

"Hey freak"said Darren as he punched Lenny in the face making him fall to the ground then Rhiannon come up and started to kick him

"Take at you tramp"said Rhiannon as she stepped aside to let Kacey have a turn

"Please stop"Beg Lenny as tears fell down his face from the kicks and from the nasty comments

"No you ruined MR Clarkson football match"shouted Kacey kicking him in the chest

"Lisa Please help me"begged Lenny hoping his sister loved even a wee bit

"No it your fault at Larry got arrested and why mum is sick i hate you"shouted Lisa as she kicked him all over "come on join in"said Lisa as the others join in Lenny shot up in bed tears and sweat poring down his face it took a couple minutes to see at he was in his room

"It was just a dream it was just dream"Repeated Lenny in tell he had calmed down he just lied back down on bed staring at the ceiling knowing at he wouldn't be able to sleep after at nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

Lenny look over to the the clock on his nightstand it read 5 clock in the morning Lenny deiced to get out of bed since he could sleep because of horrible nightmare he could see at Lisa was still sleeping so he quietly tip toed out of the room and down stairs in to the living room he plopped down on the couch and switch the TV on but he didn't watch it his mind kept going over the nasty dream he was brought out of his thought by the sound of someone coming down the stairs he turned to see Maggie he quickly turned to the clock on there side of the room it read 7 clock "_Wow am been think for two hours"_thought Lenny

"Hi pet what are you doing up so early uselessly i have to blow my lungs out to get you bunch up"said Maggie with smile

"I couldn't get to sleep"answered Lenny putting on a fake smile

"O well just make sure you don't fall asleep in class anyway you want some breakfast?"asked Maggie heading to the kitchen

"No thanks i ready had something to eat"lied Lenny he didn't want to eat even if he hadnt had anything to eat since yesterday morning

"Ok i better get making breakfast for the others i still cant believe how much you teens eat"said Maggie jokingly as she disappear in to kitchen it didn't take long for everyone to come down stairs and start to eat there breakfast no one took notice of Lenny so he just stayed quit and waited in tell Maggie told them it was time to leave Lenny walk to school on his own as he got to there he did a quickly look to see if Darren and his friends were about but he couldn't see them

_"Thank god"_thought Lenny as he entered the school and head to his first class English with Mr Lowsely he walked in and took his normal seat Lisa came in to the class and just walked past him and took seat next to Shazany leaving Lenny to sit by himself again

"Ok today we will be learning about we will be reading a book by shakespeare"said Mr Lowsely as he handed out copies of the book Lenny picked up the book and started to read it but he couldn't focuses on it so he just spent the rest of the class he was like at for all his other class at lunch time he sat on his own not even touching his food

"_I don't deserve eat_"thought Lenny as he got up and throw his food in the bin and walked away to the library when he got here he saw Kacey Lula and Harley sitting at one of the computers Kacey sent him a death glare as he sat down at another computer he just ignored her he could still feel Kacey staring at him what was kind of wired suddenly Kacey stormed over to Lenny her face bright red

"What are you doing here"said Kacey her voice showing her anger

"Just using the computer"said Lenny quietly

"Your such a loser you ruin everything like Mr Clarkson football match"said Kacey

"I didn't mean to"said Lenny not looking her in the eyes

"Bet at what you say all the time your sister probably wish you were never born"said Kacey with so much venom

"Kacey at a enough"said Lula a little shocked at what her friend had said Kacey sent her a small glare before turning around and walking out of the library Lula and Harley sent Lenny a small smile before going after there friend Lenny just stood here

"She right"whisperer Lenny to himself as a tear slid down his face

* * *

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the review**

* * *

Lenny walked in to the house feeling exhausted from the very long day and he was so tried of everyone being so mean to him he stormed up to his bed room and throw his bag on to his bed as he took a seat at the desk in the room and started to do his homework an hour later Lisa and Shaznay came in to the room"Lenny got lost i need the room"said Lisa sitting down on her bed

"But i got homework to do"said Lenny looking up from his homework

"What a geek"said Shaznay laughing

"Lenny get out now before i throw you out"said Lisa sending death to Lenny as she crossed her arms over chest to show she meant it

"Fine"said Lenny as he got up from the desk and walked out of the room Lisa slamming the door behind him Lenny walked down the hall to the stairs when he saw the bathroom door open _"I better check on my bruise and cuts"_Thought Lenny as he want in to the bathroom he made sure to lock the door to make sure no one saw his bruised body he turned to face the mirror Lenny lifted up his shirt the bruise and cuts were almost healed he stared at his body for a few minutes in tell he heard someone banging on the door

"Whoever in there hurry up i need the toilet"Shouted Rhiannon still banging on the door Lenny quickly dropped his shirt down and unlocked the door to see Rhiannon "Great the tramp was in there"said Rhiannon with disgusted look on her face as she pushed past Lenny

Lenny just rolled his eyes and want down stairs where he found Kevin and Dynasty cuddled up on the couch watching TV Kevin spotted him "Hey Lenny"said Kevin giving a little smile

"Hey"said Lenny given a fake smile

"So Lenny can you please leave so me and Kevin can have some privet time?"asked Dynasty with a smile she wasn't so mad as her sister for what Larry did at Tom memorial football match and understood at it wasn't Lenny fault

"Yeah sure"said Lenny leaving the room and going to sit on the stairs just think about everything in tell Maggie said it was time for Dynasty and Shaznay to leave and it was time for bed

The next morning Lenny walked out of his room after another sleepless night and sat down at the table and waited in tell it was time to leave he skipped breakfast again and waled to school ignoring the hunger he felt half way to school he ran in to Darren and his friends"Hey freak"said Darren with a grin

"Guys i don't have time for this"groaned Lenny not in the mood to deal with them today

"Don't you dare talk to me like at"said Darren punching Lenny in the stomach causing Lenny to double over from the pain then Darren sent a kick in to Lenny ribs after a few more licks and punches to his body Darren and his friends deiced leave him alone for now Lenny spent the next 20 minutes on the ground waiting for the pain to go away

once the pain reduced a wee bit he gathered all is will power and pushed his self of the ground and made is way to school when he got there he was 15 minutes late so he quickly made his way to class ignoring the pain he felt with every movement he finally made it to his English class with Mr Lowsley

"Nice for you to show up Lenny"said Mr Lowsley

"Sorry Sir"said Lenny trying to hid his pain

"It fine just don't let it happen again"said Mr Lowsley giving Lenny a concerned look as he took his seat Mr Lowsley kept on teaching the class but at end he stooped Lenny "Lenny can i talk to you for a second?"asked Mr Lowsley

"Yeah sure"said Lenny with a confused look

"Is everything Ok your not having any problems or anything?"asked Mr Lowsley

"No am fine"lied Lenny

"You sure?"asked Mr Lowsely earning a nod from Lenny "You can go now"said Mr Lowsley not wanting to push it since he had agreed with Miss Mulgrew about what Miss McFall had done and didn't want to look like ahypocrite

* * *

** please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

Lenny rolled over to look at the clock on the bedstand next to his bed it read 6 clock in the morning it Saturday so he know everyone one in the house would still be asleep so he deiced to get when he stood up on his feet a wave of dizziness hit him but pasted in a couple of seconds "_Wow at was wired_"thought Lenny as he left the room when he got to the stairs he noticed the bathroom door open and something shining caught his eye the entered the bathroom and bent down to pick up the object it was a razor

"Must of been Mr Budgen before he died"said Lenny to himself he want to put the razor away but found he couldn't let go of it he never thought of self harm before but he heard at it was a good way to get rid of all of awful feelings _"Maybe i shouldn't_"thought Lenny but all the names the beating came flooding in to his and before he know it he slid the razor a cross his arm leaving a horrible red cut with blood pouring out it Lenny watched the blood flow from the cut in tell he heard a knock at the door

"Is anyone in there"said Maggie

"Yeah i be out in a minute"said Lenny as he quickly hid the razor under the sink and pulled hi sleeve down to stop Maggie from spotting it and quickly opened the door

"What took you so long ?"asked Maggie jokingly

"Nothing am going to go out for a wee bit"said Lenny decide it would probably be good to get away from the house

"You sure pet it still pretty early"said Maggie with a worried look

"Yes"said Lenny

"Fine just be home before curfew"said Maggie earning a nod from Lenny as he walked downstairs and left the house he spent the next couple of hours wondering the streets in tell he bumped in to someone

"Am so sorry"said Lenny looking up he saw it was Lula

"It fine Lenny"said Lula with a smile Lenny returned the smile but it drooped as a wave of dizziness making stumble a bit Lula grabbed his arm with cut on it causing Lenny ti wince in pain and quickly pull his arm away "Lenny are you ok?"asked Lula with a worried look

"Yeah am fine got to go"said Lenny rushing off leaving a confused Lula

"_There something going on with him_"Thought Lula as she started to walk down the street

* * *

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Lula walked in to the Barry house she had a plan the first step in her plan was to convince Kacey and Harley to help her to keep a eye on Lenny and help to figure out what was wrong with him she know Harley would be easier to convince but Kacey would be a bit harder to convince so Lula walked in to Kacey room "Hey Lula"said Kacey who was sitting on her bed

"Hey"said Harley who was sitting on the floor

"Guys i need your help with something"said Lula taking a seat on the bed next to Kacey

"What do you need help with"asked Harley rising a eyebrow at her

"I need help keep an eye on Lenny there soothing wrong with him"said Lula

"Why would i want to keep an eye on at freak"said Kacey anger written all over her face which made Lula roll her eyes at her

"Kacey you know fine at it wasnt Lenny fault what happened at Mr Clarkson memorial football game it was his brother fault it would be like if Barry did something horrible and you got blame for it"said Lula calmly Kacey had the look of shame on her face she never thought about it like at before

"Fine i will help and say sorry to him after we fine out if there anything wrong with him"said Kacey with guilt written all over her face

"Cool am in do you think we should tell Lisa she is Lenny sister after all?"asked Harley who didn't need much convince when it came to helping people

"No she probably blind to anything at wrong with him and plus i think she been ignoring him"said Lula with a thoughtful look on her face

"Ok then we need to start making a plan up"said Kacey taking charge

"I all ready have plan it to keep an eye on him during school follow him home"said Lula

"so were going to be like spies"said Harley with a smile

"Sort of"said Lula

On Monday morning Lula Kacey and Harley met up at the steeps in front of the school and waited for Lenny to show up it wasn't long before he did he look awful he had bags under his eyes and look a lot thinner than before Lenny just walked straight past them and in to school "How have people not noticed he look horrible"said Kacey

"Yeah i know we better get to class"said Lula earning nods from the two others and quickly made there way to class the next time they saw Lenny it was lunch time the three of them took a table far enough so Lenny couldn't hear them but close enough at they could keep an eye on him they noticed at Lenny didn't have any food i front of him and just staring off in to space

"So he not eating"said Kacey look over to Lenny

"Yeah Harley you have P.E with him after lunch right ?"asked Lula

"Yep why"said Harley

"We need to know have skinny he getting"said Lula

"Ok am on it "said Harley

After lunch Harley made his way to P.E when he got in the changing room he noticed Lenny wasn't getting changed everyone walked out of the changing room Harley quickly hid behind a door

"Finally"said Lenny as he started to changed Harley gasped in shock at what he saw Lenny ribs were starting to poke out and stomach was con caved and his all body was covered in bruise and he noticed the cuts on Lenny right arm Harley quickly took his phone out of his pocket and took a quick photo as proof

"I need to tell the girls after class"said Harley quickly walking away so Lenny wouldn't spot him

* * *

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Harley ran as fast as he could to the front of the school were he had text Kacey and Lula to meet him when he got there he saw at the girls were already "Hey Harley did you see how skinny Lenny was in the changing room?"asked Lula

"Yes i took a photo have look"said Harley showing the girls the picture both of them were shocked when they saw Lenny body

"Oh my god he way to skinny"said Lula with a sad look on her face

"Who did at to him?"asked Kacey anger fulling her at that someone could do at to a person body and she also felt bit of guilt at how she had treated Lenny

"Don't know but look at his right arm the cuts look like they are self harm cuts"said Harley with a sad look on his face as he pictured Lenny cutting his self

"What should we do?"asked Kacey

"Maybe we should ask a teacher for advise"said Lula earning nods from the two there they made there way back in to the school want straight to Mr Lowsley class he was one of the teachers at always stayed behind after school for students to have someone to talk to

"Lula,Kacey and Harley what can i do for you?"asked Mr Lowsley putting down some of his paper work and looking at them

"We need some advise Sir"said Kacey

"Sure what kind of advise do you need?"asked Mr Lowsley with worried look on his face

"We know someone who as been starving and cutting there self"said Lula

"Well you need to get at person help and confront him or her about it may i ask who this is about?"asked Mr Lowsley a nagging feeling in his brain at it was one of his students

"No well not in tell we confront the person Thanks Sir"said Lula quickly rushing off with the others leaving a very confused Mr Lowsley behind about 20 minutes later they were at the school house they all walked in to the house they could tell the house was empty but they could hear nose coming from Lenny room they walked up to the room and knocked

"Who there"said Lenny opening the door and let out a small groan when he saw kacey

"Am not here to start anything but we need to talk"said Kacey Lenny give them a confused look

"We know about your self harming and a starving you self"said Lula watching Lenny face turn from confusing to fear

"I haven't"said Lenny put was cut off by a wave of dizziness when everything want black Harley quickly caught Lenny before he hit the ground he was a little shocked at how little he wight as he lowered him to the floor

"Am call 999"said Lula trying to stay clam

"They better hurry"said Kacey knelling down beside Lenny

* * *

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Mr Lowsley was sitting at his desk going over what Lula and the others had said he kept going over all his students in his head trying to figure out who it was he know if the person was self harming they would be quit but all of his students where loud well apart from one it when it hit him"Shit Lenny"said Mr Lowsley as he got up from his desk and ran to the parking lot and quickly drove all the way to the school house when he got here he saw ambulance driving off Mr Lowsley saw Lula Kacey and Harley coming out of the house

"Kacey what happened?"asked Mr Lowsley with a worried look on his face

"We want to confront Lenny like you said but when were talking to him he just collapsed"said Kacey tears were shinning in her eyes

"Right get in my car we going to the hospital"said Mr Lowsley the three students nodded and got in to his car and Mr Lowsley started to drive they sat in silence in tell Lula spoke up

"Sir how did you figure out it was Lenny we were talking about?"asked Lula with thoughtful look on her face

"I had a feeling at there was something wrong with a while ago but he said everything was fine but i know there was something up"said Mr Lowsley then it want back to being quit it took 40 minutes to reach the hospital once they were there all four of them sprinted out of the car and up to the front desk "Hi were here to see Lenny Brown he took in half an hour ago"said Mr Lowsley to the nurse at the desk

"Hold on for a second"said the nurse as she typed something on the computer"Ah yes Lenny Brown is in room 345 it says he unconscious"said the Nurse

"Thank you"said Mr Lowsley leading the others down the hall and in to a lift when they reached the third floor they kept going in tell they reached the room and what they saw was horrible Lenny was laying on the bed they could see his bony body and all the bruise all over his body and cuts going up his arm

"Oh my god"said Lula covering her mouth see the picture was nothing like seeing it in person they took a seat next to the bed Kacey grabbed his bony hand

"Lenny am so sorry i shouldn't have been so mean to you and know it wasn't your fault it was just at you were easier target"said Kacey with tears rolling down her face

"Kacey it not all of you fault other people had been treating him away worse than you have"said Harley trying to comfort Kacey

"Whoever else has been doing this to him am going to beat the crap out of them"said Kacey

"I might let you get away with it anyway i think we should try and get hold of Lisa and Maggie"said Mr Lowsley taking out his phone out and ring Maggie

"Hello"said Maggie voice on the other end of the phone

"Yeah Maggie it Simon Lenny in hospital i tell you what happened later just bring Lisa"said Mr Lowsley

"Me and her will be there soon as we can"said Maggie hang up the phone

"There on there way"said Mr Lowsley

* * *

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Lenny felt his head throbbing he opened his eyes but shut them straight away from the way to bright light _"What the hell happened"_Thought Lenny as he reopened his eyes to see Lula Harley Kacey and Mr Lowsley sitting around the bed with worried looks on there faces

"Hey Lenny are you ok?"asked Lula

"Yeah what happened?"asked Lenny using his bony arms to push himself in to a sitting possession trying to figure out what had happened

"You passed out while we were talking to you about how you been cutting and starving yourself"said Kacey noticing the look of fear at crossed his face

"Know i don't do any of at"lied Lenny Mr Lowsley seeing at the conversion was making Lenny uncomfortable he deiced to leave at for when the doctor so he deiced to change subject

"Lenny can you tell us who been hurting you?"asked Mr Lowsley eyeing Lenny bruised covered body

"No one"said Lenny a little too quickly

"Oh saw you just deiced to beat your self up "said Harley sarcastically Lenny was about to reply but was cut of by the sound of the door opening to show Lisa standing there in shock

"Oh my god"said Lisa looking at her baby brother they where technically they were twins but Lisa had always acted like the older one because Lenny was so shy and to nice to stand up for himself and her opinion at made Lenny a ease target Lisa shook her self out of her thoughts run up to Lenny and giving him a hug

"Lisa am ok"said Lenny giving a fake smile which showed of how howl his cheeks were

"No your not"said Lisa see could feel his ribs while they were hugging they were poking out and his bony arms and pulling out of the hug and look at the other three people in the room

"Were Maggie?"asked Mr Lowsley wondering were she was

"She got a call from Kevin and she told him Lenny was in hospital so she want to pick him up"said Lisa before turning attention back to Lenny "You are going to tell me as been beating you up"said Lisa

"No one did this"said Lenny who struggling to keep his eyes open "Can i go back to sleep i feel really tried"said Lenny as his eyes started to close

"Of course Lenny"said Mr Lowsley as Lenny fell to sleep

"whoever did this am going to beat the crap out of them"said Lisa after she was sure Lenny was asleep know if he know what she was going to do she he would never tell them

"I join in on at"said Kacey

"And might let you get away with it"said Mr Lowsley

* * *

**Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie walked in to the room with Kevin and Dynasty behind her Maggie was shocked by what she saw she felt guilt full her because she always thought of the kids at lived in the house as her own so to see one of them in his state broke her heart and it look like Kevin and Dynasty were upset to "As the Doctor came to speak to any of you yet?"Asked Maggie

"No not yet but i have a feeling when they do it not going to be good news"said Mr Lowsley with sad smile Maggie look at the clock on the wall it was half eight at night

"Mr Lowsley can you take the younger ones to there house it getting kind of late while i stay here with Lisa"said Maggie earning a nod from Mr Lowsley

"No were not going were the same age as Lisa and Lenny"said Kacey earning nods for agreement from Harley and Lula

"You guys can visit Lenny tomorrow i promise"said Mr Lowsely at seemed to please the three teens since they followed him out of the room Maggie look at the other three teens to see how they were holding up Lisa was holding Lenny hand like if she let go he would just disappear and Kevin and Dynasty both had guilt looks on his face

"I should have noticed he wasn't eating am suppose to be the oldest"said Kevin feeling guilty since he didn't have any brothers or sisters back home he had always thought of his house mates as his brothers or sisters and being the oldest he was superpose to protect them but he faulted

"It not your fault am superpose to look after all of you"said Maggie comfort Kevin

"Yeah I could have help a bit by telling Kacey at it wasn't Lenny fault about the football"said Dynasty with sad look

"And i should have spent more time with him than with my friends"said Lisa trying to hold back her tears they turned there heads when they heard a knock on the door to see a doctor

"Hello am Doctor Chase i will be look after Lenny"said Doctor Chase shaking hands with Maggie

"Can you fix my brother"said Lisa

"Well there is no quick fix he was an eating disorder and been self harming so book appointment with a therapist tomorrow morning

"Thank you doctor"said Maggie as the doctor left the room

* * *

**please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Lenny woke up to the sound of someone snoring he open eyes and saw Lisa leaning on the bed fast asleep Maggie Kevin and Dynasty were asleep too the snoring was coming from Dynasty "How long I been sleeping for"thought Lenny as he pulled the covers off of his self and get out of the bed his legs felt like jelly he was about to take a step but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Lisa

"Where do you think your going?"asked Lisa rising a eyebrow at her brother

"No were just got sick of lying in the bed"said Lenny

"You need to stay in bed Lenny"said Lisa crossing her arms over her chest making

"Lisa am fine really"said Lenny waving his bony hand around Lisa was about to respond when they heard a knock at the door to see Doctor Chase wearing a white lab coat and carrying a bored

"Hello Lenny nice to see at your a wake but I would like it if you got back in to bed"said Doctor Chase giving a kind smile from her experience using a patient first name made them feel more at ease Lenny seemed to think about it for a second before nodding and sitting the bed

"Good"said Doctor Chase waking over to the bed being careful not to wake up the other three in the room

"So can I leave now?"asked Lenny wanting to get out of here as fast as possible which made Lisa roll her eyes

"Lenny you can leave when the doctor says your healthy opinion health since you need help with at "said Lisa

"I agree with your sister but first I have to ask you some questions is at ok?"asked Doctor Chase

"I guess"said Lenny

"Ok my first question is who give you whose bruise"asked Doctor Chase Lenny give a quick look at Lisa who eyes and filled with anger he know Lisa would try and beat up Darren and he didn't want Lisa to get in to trouble so he decided to lie

"I don't know they jump me from behind"said Lenny Doctor Chase give a look at said she didn't believe him but decided to let it pass for now and moved on to the next question

"Have you lost weight on purpose?"asked Doctor Chase Lenny thought about at for a moment he hadn't felt hunger but he didn't feel like he had lost any weight

"Just wasn't hunger"said Lenny which made Doctor Chase write something down on her board

"Ok last question how did you get whose cuts of his arm?"asked Doctor Chase

"I just cut my arm on branch "said Lenny

"Ok I think at enough for now be back to check on you later"said Doctor Chase leaving the room Lisa phone started to ring

"I be right back"said Lisa stepping out of the room and answered the phone "Hello"said Lisa

"Hey it Kacey we think at we might know who hurt Lenny"said Kacey

"Good"said Lisa hanging up and going back in to the room

* * *

please review


	12. Chapter 12

Lenny sat board on his bed Lisa Maggie Kevin and Dynasty had want to go get lunch leaving him by his self "might well get some more sleep thought Lenny as he closed his eyes a second later he was in a dark room which looked super creepy "Hello"shouted Lenny but no one answered he want looking around the room suddenly five people come out of the walls they were all people he know Lisa Kevin Maggie Darren and Larry "hi"said Lenny which made them all look anger

"Shut up the only reason I care if you die I would get fired"said Maggie with an evil smile at hurt Lenny because Maggie was always kind towards him then Kevin stepped forward

"I make fun of you be hind your back you freak"said Kevin laughing Then Lisa steeped forward

"I just don't care"said Lisa earning a nod from Larry

"Lisa was always my favourite"said Larry which cut Lenny deep since Larry was the only father figure he have had suddenly Darren walked forward with a knife in his hand

"No Darren"shouted Lenny Lisa walked in to the hospital room to see Lenny in bed having a nightmare Lisa quickly ran forward trying to wake him up but as soon as he shouted no Darren he jump up in bed with tears rolling down his face Lisa quickly rapped him in a hug running a hand up and down his bony back

"It ok it was just a dream"said Lisa comforting her brother "Darren must be the one hurting him he'll pay for it once I get Lenny"thought Lisa

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update plus how short the chapter is but the next one will be longer please review'


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it been so long since I updated **

* * *

Lisa finally managed to get Lenny to clam down and now he was sitting there embarrassed "Sorry"said Lenny blushing a wee bit

"It fine Lenny what were your dreaming about?" asked Lisa already knowing the dream at something to do with Darren but want to see want Lenny would say

"I can't remember"lied Lenny not looking his sister in the eyes

"Ok but is any reason why you shouted Darren name before you woke up?" asked Lisa having a feeling at she wasn't going to get the truth out of her brother

"No i didn't"said Lenny not wanting to tell Lisa about the dream knowing at if he told her she would ask a lot of questions

"Yes you"said Lisa cutting herself off when a yawn ecasped her imouth making Lenny rise his eyebrow

"Lisa you look exhausted you should go home and get some sleep"said Lenny

"Says the guy who passed out"said Lisa just as Maggie Kevin and Dynasty walked in to the room

"What guys talking about?"asked Dynasty

"Nothing"said Lisa

"Lisa won't go home even through she looks exhausted"said Lenny earning a death glare from Lisa

"He right pet you do look exhausted what about if i take you jhome then we can come back later"suggested Maggie Lisa seemed to think about it for a minute on one hand she didn't want to leave her twin but on the other hand she would have time to talk to Kelsey about Darren

"Fine but you two better look after him"said Lisa sending look towards Kevin and Dynasty

"Relax we will"said Kevin with a small smile as Lisa and Maggie left the room

"O i almost forgot i brought you a sandwich from the canteen"said Dynasty pulling out a sandwich from her bag which made Lenny very uncomfortable

"No thanks am not hungry"said Lenny

"You need to eat something mate don't want you passing out ahagain"said Kevin in a gently voice

"Am still not hungry"said Lenny not looking them i the eye seeing at they weren't going to get him to eat this way Dynasty decided to try a new tactics

"Please Lenny for me"said Dynasty beating her eyelashes making Lenny feel bad

"Fine"said Lenny taking the sandwich he mmanaged to take a few bits before he felt his stomach rebel against him making him throw up the wee bits of sandwich he had eaten

"It ok"said Kevin rubbing Lenny bony back

"I'll go get a Nurse "said Dynasty running out of the room to get a nurse

"Sorry"said Lenny look guilty

"It ok not your fault"said Kevin laying Lenny down on the bed

* * *

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**i might re write the story make the chapters a bit longer if depends if you guys think it a good so leave want you think in the reviews **


End file.
